Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
Some operation programs (hereinafter referred to as “OSs”) provided with graphical user interfaces configured to be driven on, for example, information processing apparatuses, have a function of restoring a display state of an application program. According to this function, an OS stores a display state of an application program running when the OS is shut down, and restores the stored display state of the application when the OS is started up next time. This function, for example, saves user's trouble of reactivating the application program that was running at the time of shutdown when the information processing apparatus is started up, and, therefore, is highly convenient for users.
Further, some information processing apparatuses can be connected to a plurality of display apparatuses. This allows a user to work on a wider display area. Further, even many of laptop-type information processing apparatuses integrated with display units have connection units for further connection to external display apparatuses.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-164988 discusses a multi-display system, in which an information processing apparatus is connected to a plurality of display apparatuses, and has a function of assigning application programs running on the information processing apparatus to the plurality of display apparatuses, thereby improving convenience for users.
However, according to the technique discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-164988, once an application program is set to be displayed on a connected display apparatus, the application program is always displayed on that display apparatus no matter what kind of apparatus that display apparatus is. This feature leads to a problem in that the application program is displayed even on a display apparatus on which the user does not want the application program to be displayed.